Vongola vs Vongola
by angela300
Summary: los Vongola anpasado por múltiples enemigos pero nada los preparo para lo que les esperaba... ¿quien diría que se vería a la décima generación pelear a muerte con unas chicas exactamente iguales a ellos? la oportunidad para saber quienes son los mejores entren y descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! como están mis lectores aquí les traigo otra de mis locas historias también aprovecho para decirles que la edite por que teniaunos cuantos errores en fin no olviden sus mensajes**

**El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo vongola y ya no es TANTO dame-tsuna** **en fin sin más contratiempos va la historia…**

**PROLOGO**

Tsunayoshi suspiro por tercera vez en el día se preguntaba cómo es que había llegado a esta situación tan rara?. Donde se encontraba atado de pies y manos en una silla en la sala de entrenamiento de la mansión mientras era fijamente observado por un grupo de chicas y un chico ¿Como es que había llegado a esta situación ?

**FLACK BACK**

**Los árboles se movían danzantemente junto al ritmo del aire, creando una pequeña melodía acompañada por los cantos de los pájaros, así era la mañana en la mansión de los Vongola, antes de que todos despertaran, la tranquilidad y la paz reinaban en aquella gran mansión de color blanco con detalles de color chocolate.**

**Dentro de aquel grandísimo por si llamarse "hogar" se encontraba el Jefe de esa gran familia, "Tsunayoshi Sawada" felizmente haciendo el papeleo? La razón es una simple palabra Reborn y se preguntaran mis queridos lectores que tiene que ver el pequeño hitman en todo esto pues. . . .**

**Muy sencillo que Reborn tenía unos asuntos importantes que hacer en Japón, se ausentaría unas cuatro semanas de la mansión por lo tanto Tsuna y sus guardianes tendría unas cuantas vacaciones de sus misiones, pero más importante de su tutor espartano Reborn **

**Una vez acabado el papeleo del día pero había algo que no lo tenía completa****mente tranquilo ese presentimiento que había tenido hace poco no lo dejaba tranquilo, bajo al comedor a almorzar con sus guardianes se sentó en su asiento y se perdió en sus pensamientos.**

"**Me pregunto que habrá sido esa sensación de esta mañana, mi intuición me quiere advertir de algo pero de que, además algo me dice que no es malo pero…." pensaba hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.**

"**Juuidame se encuentra bien" pregunto Gokudera con un toque de preocupación en su voz **

**Tsuna al levantar la mirada se topó con las miradas de preocupación de casi todos los guardianes Vongola**

"**Por qué lo dices me siento de maravilla Reborn no estará torturándome por un buen tiempo" dijo sonriendo para disimular, pues no quería preocupar por cosas innecesarias a sus ****guardianes**

"**Es que te ves muy distraído" continuo Takeshi**

"**No es nada, es solo que…. no nada estoy bien "**

**Sus guardianes asintieron no muy convencidos por la respuesta de su jefe, pero lo dejaron pasar pues cualquier cosa que su líder quisiera decirles se los diría en su devido momento. Una vez terminado el desayuno, todos se fueron a realizar sus respectivas actividades a e sección de Tsuna pues había terminado el papeleo del día.**

"**Iré a entrenar un poco",**

**"entrenar de vez en cuando no hace mal a nadie o si?"**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Ya habían pasado 2 horas y media entrenando, decidió que ya era el momento de irse pues se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería preocupar a nadie pero cuando estaba a punto de encaminarse a la puerta para salir, de la nada un humo rosa cubrió toda la habitación.**

"**¡QUE!? "Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el humo se dispersara y antes de que pudiera pensar o decir algo unas misteriosas figuras lo tomaron y ataron a una silla de pies y manos .**

**Y ASÍ ES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, ASÍ ES COMO TSUNAYOSHI SAWADA EL LIDER DE LA RESPETABLE FAMIGLIA VONGOLA LLEGO A ESA SITUACION…..**

**FIN DEL FACK BACK**

Lo que le estaba llamando mucho la atención es que las chicas tenían un sorprendente parecido con él y sus guardianes.

Una de ellas de tez blanca y cabello plateado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda de ojos color esmeralda, traía una falda tableada color negro y una blusa de una manga larga color rojo, le recordaba a su guardia de la Tormenta Gokudera Hayato

Después estaba otra de tez un poco bronceada de pelo negro lacio y ojos color cafés oscuros, traía una camisa de tirantes color azul rey y una falda tableada color negro, le recordaba a su guardián de la Lluvia Yamamoto Takeshi

Luego otra chica de tez bronceada de pelo blanco que le llegaba arriba de los hombros y ojos color grises, traía unas cuantas vendas el sus manos, vestia una camisa de manga larga naranja desabotonada los dos primeron botones y un pantalón negro que le recordaba a su guardián del Sol Sasawada Ryohei

Después estaba una niña pequeña tal vez de unos 8 años que parecía ser la más joven de todas tenía el pelo negro largo ondulado y unos ojos color esmeralda, portaba una camisa blanca y una falda color verde oscuro que le recordaba a su hermano pequeño y guardián del Rayo Bovino Lambo

luego miro a otra chica de tez blanca de cabello negro largo liso que le llegaba hasta la cintura de ojos color azul-gris metalizado, traía una sudadera color morado oscuro con líneas negras y una falda tableada color negro que le recordaba extrañamente a su guardián de la Nube Hibari Kyoya, la mirada filosa en que lo miro lo aterro esas eran las miradas de te morderé hasta la muerte de Hibari-san

también había una chica de cabellos índigo recogidos en un extraño peinado en forma de piña, sus ojos hetericromaticos, uno azul oscuro y el otro rojo lo miraba con diversión, tenía una camisa negra y una falda colora azul oscuro, le dedico una sonrisa burlona que por alguna razon le parecio muy conocida, le dieron escalofríos

luego estaba un chico de cabellos morado también peinado de la misma forma que la chica de ojos heretecromaticos sus ojos color purpura lo miraban con timidez, usaba una sudadera color azul rey, con un pantalón de mezclilla,

esos dos chicos se parecían demasiado a sus guardianes de la niebla Rokudo Mukuro y Dokuro Chrome

Y por último estaba la chica que fácil mente podría pasar por su hermana gemela de tez aperlada, cabello castaño largo y ojos color cafe caramelo, tenia puesta una camisa de seda blanca con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro y una falda tableada negra

"¡¿Bien quién rayos eres?!" le pregunto la peliplateada con un evidente ceño fruncido

"Ma ma ma Hanabi tranquilízate "dijo la pelinegra

"Cállate y no te metas en esto Eiko-Baka" respondió la peliplateada

"Dejavu" pensó Tsuna con una gotita en la cabeza

"Guarden silencio" se escuchó la voz autoritaria de la chica de ojos caramelos "No tenemos tiempo para estas tonterías, además tenemos que averiguar en donde se encuentra Varia recuerden que estábamos con ellos cuando paso el accidente" concluyo

"Varia?" se preguntó Tsuna sorprendido,

Kufufufu silencio nosotros somos quienes asemos las preguntas niño bonito, hablo con burla la misteriosa chica de ojos heterocromaticos mientras mostraba su tridente amenazadoramente

"Décimo la comida ya está list…."dijo entrando Gokudera para luego ver a 7 chicas y un chico estaban rodeando a su jefe que estaba atado a una silla de pies y manos mientras una de las chicas lo estaba amenazando con un tridente?

Lo siguiente paso en cámara lenta: Gokudera se aproximaba a paso apresurado hacia la dirección de las chicas con sus dinamitas en las manos solo para ser interceptado por Hanabi después de eso empezó una pelea entre ellos,

la pelea duro un buen rato la cámara de entrenamiento prácticamente ya no existia

Todos estaban tan entretenidos en la pelea que no se dieron cuenta del aura oscura que empezaba a salir de Tsuna

El cual se estaba cansando de la situación, no había hecho nada antes para averiguar que hacían esas chicas hay, pero la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos, TENDRÍA QUE PAGAR UNA FORTUNA PARA REPARAR ESE LUGAR, REBORN LE DARÍA UNA BUENA LECCIÓN POR SEGUIR SIENDO UN DAME-TSUNA QUE NO SABER CONTROLAR LAS SITUACIONES DE PELIGRO

decidió que era hora de termina

"Basta" todos voltearon al oír la voz del castaño para encontrarse que sus ojos caramelo que ahora eran de un singular color naranja

entrando en modo de última voluntad, de un momento a otro las chicas reaccionaron tratando de rodear al castaño para que no hiciera nada pero fue demasiado tarde Tsuna ya estaba listo para atacar

"Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition" grito finalmente y con eso las chicas se congelaron

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

Al despertar las chicas se encontraron en una oficina pintada de color blanco con diversas pinturas dándole un toque acogedor, de grandes ventanales con vista a un hermoso y grande jardín, tal vez podrían haber admirado mejor el lugar de no ser porque tenían delante de ellas a 7 chicos que parecían vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos

"Qué bueno que ya despertaron "dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

Las chicas al tratar de moverse se encontraron con que estaban atadas de pies y manos a las sillas "Irónico" pensaron al unísono

"Ni siquiera intenten liberarse, las cuerdas están hechas de ilusiones de muy buena calidad "comento Mukuro con diversión

Las chicas suspiraron rendidas sabiendo que habían perdido

"Que es lo que quieren de nosotras" cuestiono la peliplata con irritación

"Podrían decirnos quiénes son? "pregunto amablemente Tsuna

Todas las chicas pusieron la mirada sobre la joven de ojos color caramelo como si pidieran su autorización, ella solo asintió y las chicas suspiraron antes de hablar:

"Gokudera Hanabi"dijo la peliplata

"Yamamoto Eiko" la siguió la sonriente pelinegra

"Sasawada Risumi" contesto la peliblanco

"Bovino Liliana"comento la ojijade

"Hibari Suzumi" respondió simplemente la pelinegra

"Rokudo Rima"comento la peliíndigo con una sonrisa algo escalofriante

"Dokuro Hikaru" contesto tímidamente el pelimorado

"Sawada Tsumiko" dijo finalmente la pelicastaño

-.

-.

-.

-.

Silencio….

-.

-.

-.

-.

"¡Oh bakadera no sabía que tuvieras otra hermana! "dijo Lambo rompiendo el silencio

"¡Cállate Vaca Estúpida yo no tengo otra hermana!, deben estar mintiendo"

"Estas insinuando que somos unas mentirosas" dijo Hanabi con el ceño fruncido

"No lo estamos insinuando, lo sabemos " acuso Gokudera señalandola

"Ma ma ma, Gokudera tranquilízate debe haber un error" dijo Takeshi tratando de calmar la situación

"Kufufufu~ me temo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo, con el chico bomba no me gusta que me imiten"

"A quien le dices chico bomba, Estúpida Piña"

"Deberíamos calmarnos al Extremo"

"Kufufufu~ Acaso hay otro idiota que juegue con fuegos artificiales, no lo entiendes o tanto humo ya te afecto la cabeza" dijo Mukuro ignorando olímpicamente a Ryohei

"Pero que infantiles"

"Que estás diciendo Estúpida Mujer"

"Solo la verdad Cabeza de Pulpo" dijo Hanabi

"Kufufufu~ agradecería que dejara de imitarme señorita no me gusta que usen cospleyers de mi"

"Kufufufu~ Quien dice que no es usted el que me imita caballero" contesto Rima

"Aquí solo puede haber un Lambo-san y ese soy yo"

"Yo no quiero ser Lambo, ni siquiera sé quién es, yo solo quiero ser yo" dijo Liliana

-.

Tsunayoshi observaba perplejo el turbio panorama que tenía frente a él con su guardián de la Tormenta que sosteniendo una pelea unilateral con la chica de nombre Hanabi por cuál de los dos decía el mejor insulto, a su lado estaba el guardián de la Lluvia tratando de calmarlos junto ala pelinegra de nombre Eiko

su guardián de la Niebla quien había empezado una conversación educada para pasar a una pelea a punta y espada con la chica peli índigo de nombre Rima

y su guardián del Rayo que estaba peleando (**si se le puede llamar peleando a gritar y decir cosas sin sentido**), la chica de nombre Liliana tenia una expresión en su rostro de no entender la mitad de lo que decía

su guardián del Sol estaba teniendo una plática Extrema con Risumi y el chico de nombre Hikaru el cual solo asentía en todo el avance de la conversación

y su guardián de la Nube no estaba había salido de la habitación, suponía que desde que empezó la discusión, Hibari decidio irse por supuesto ya que tanto ruido y tantos hervivoros juntos no eran de su agrado, la chica Suzumi estaba recargada en una esquina de la habitación con una aura muy oscura que iva creciendo a cada segundo y temiera que si explotara todos incluso el sufrirían las consecuencia

"Estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto" dijeron Tsuna y Tsumiko al unísono para luego suspirar, se miraron uno al otro para luego sonreír con diversión

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un joven peliblanco de ojos violetas con su inseparable bolsa de bombones

"Hola Atún-chan, vine de visita"

"Byakuran?"

De repente por la puerta entro un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos color zafiro, con la respiración agitada se no taba que había corrido mucho

"Lo siento Vongola-san es que no quiso escucharme"

"Está bien Antonio, puedes retirarte"

"Con permiso"

"Byakuran ¿que haces aquí ?"

"Estaba aburrido así que me dije porque no visitar a mi Atun-chan para. . . . ¡Tsumi-chan!" dijo el peliblanco se abalanzo sobre la chica de ojos caramelo

"Byakuran que haces aquí " pregunto muy confundida por la repentina acción y presencia del peliblanco

"Eso no importa ahora cuéntame como han estado las chicas y tu, como esta mi Naomi-chan?"

"hemos estado muy bien y Naomi pues… dijo que te arrancaría las alas por haberte comido su provisión de bombones"

"ja aja ja, pero que gruñona, porque si ella es mi contraparte no debería enojarse ya que ella es yo, y yo soy ella, así que los bombones de ella también son míos" comento con una sonrisa ante su autoconclusión a Tsumi le cayó una gota en la cabeza

"enserio Byakuran que haces aquí?"

"Eso debería preguntarlo yo Tsumi-chan, ya que esta es mi dimensión"

Ella se quedó en shock procesando la información recibida

"Dimensión?" Pregunto Tsuna

"No lo sabias Atún-chan, Tsumi-chan y las chicas son de otra dimensión"

"En serio" Pregunto confundido

"Si las conocí mientras buscaba mis contrapartes por los mundos paralelos"

Tsunayoshi paso su mirada analítica por todos las chicas hasta Tsumi, lo entendió ahora todo tenía sentido los parecidos físicos y las armas. . .

De repente las piernas Tsumi flaquearon y callo de rodillas al suelo causando un fuerte ruido, la castaña mostro una mirada perdida en la nada, el ruido llamo la atención de todos distrayéndolos por lo que estaba haciendo

"Sawada"

"Tsumi"

"Hime-sama"

"Herbívora"

"Vongola"

"Boss"

"Tsumi-ne"

Todas rodearon a su jefa con una mirada de preocupación, para encontrarla diciendo cosas incoherentes, las cuales las únicas que pudieron entender fueron:

"Bazuca, Dimensión, Serena, Problema" todas se tensaron al entender el mensaje

"Vacaciones, papeleo, Reborn" Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que todo se volviera negro para la chica Vongola

**Yosh! esta semana he estado muy aspirada, pero en fin aquí unas aclaraciones de mi Historia y las correcciones :**

**Para no confundirlos Tsumi es el apodo para acorta de Tsumiko, como Tsuna es de Tsunayoshi**

**Tsumiko y Tsuna tienen 18años**

**Hanabi y Hayato tienen 18 años**

**Eiko y Takeshi tienen 18 años**

**Hikaru y Chrome tienen 17 años**

**Suzumi y Hibari tienen 19 años**

**Rima y Mukuro tienen 19 años**

**Risumi y Ryohei tienen 19 años**

**Liliana y Lambo tienen 8 años**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que actualice!**

**Sayo~ **


	2. Interrogatorio

Hello! Como están mis lectores aquí les traigo el 2 capítulo de mi loca historia también aprovecho para agradecerles a los que me animaron a seguir la historia NARUKO96, anne di Vongola y Ankoku No Ojou-sama

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personaje OC

El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo Vongola y ya no es TANTO dame-tsuna en fin sin más contratiempos va la historia…

La luz de la ventana se colaba a la habitación dándole en la cara al, ver que no podía seguir durmiendo se sentó sobre la cama lentamente la cabeza le dolía como si se hubiera golpeado con algo realmente duro, después recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido le resto importancias

Se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación si no en, una de paredes de color celeste, con tres sillones de cuero blanco frente a la cama donde estaba con un gran ventanal con vista al gran jardín de la mansión y el sol que ahora se estaba metiendo por las colinas , supuso que tal vez se había dormido en alguna de las habitaciones extra de la mansión sin darse cuenta, se levantó de la cama dirección del gran ventanal mientras se estiraba ya era muy tarde y tal vez todas sus guardianas estarían preocupadas por su desaparición

"Espera, no recuerdo haber ido a dormir en ningún momento "pensó ligeramente alterada

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándola de sus divagaciones dejando ver a su mano derecha y guardiana de la Tormenta

"Hola Hanabi" saludo aun sin despegar su vista de la ventana

"Buenos tardes Hime-sama ¿le pasa algo?" Pregunto al ver a su jefa un poco distraída

"No nada, solo he tenido un sueño raro"

"En serio?"

"si soñé con que todas a viaja vamos accidentalmente a otra dimensión donde nos encontrábamos con chicos exactamente iguales a nosotras ja ja ja verdad que es muy raro no" volteo para encontrarse con el rostro nervioso de su guardiana

"Hanabi?"

"Hime-sama hay algo que debe saber"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ese grito se escuchó por toda la mansión hasta los oídos de la décima generación que fue rápidamente a la fuente del grito

"Pero qué demonios esta pasan…" Gokudera no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el paisaje que tenía al frente de ellos

La décima Vongola corría de un lado a otro gritando cosas sin sentido mientras sus guardianas trataban de calmarla por todos los medios

"Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, no es real" decia una y mil veces

"Hime-sama trate de tranquilizarse" rogo Hanabi

"Ne-chan no pierdas la cabeza" dijo a Liliana

Pero Tsumi las ignoro olímpicamente hasta que. . .

-.

**!CRASH¡**

**-.**

"itee, eso dolió ¿porque hiciste eso Suzumi?" pregunto Tsumi tocándose el lugar donde su guardiana de a Nube la había golpeado con una tonfa

"Por estar comportándote tan herbívoramente" dijo simplemente

Suspiro "nunca cambiara " pensó " Gracias. . . creo"

Después del pequeño espectáculo de nervios dela decima Vongola Tsuna, Tsumi y sus guardianes bajaron al comedor a tomar el desayuno

Sólo quería una cena.

Una normal y simple.

No una llena de gente dispuesta a mutilar, destripar y dispararse unos a otros en el acto.

Eran los pensamientos delos jefes Vongola al ver la situación que se estaba llevando en el comedor

Tsuna estaba ubicado en un extremo de la larga mesa del comedor y sus guardianes estaban en el lado derecho de la mesa, mientras que Tsumi estaba ubicada en el otro extremo y sus guardianas en el lado izquierdo de la mesa

No hace falta decir que era muy incómodo. El silencio empezaba a asfixiar. Y para empeorar las cosas todos se miraban unos a los otros como si quisieran matarse allí mismo

"Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas ¿no?" dijo Tsumi nerviosamente.

"Eso es más que obvio no lo cree? contesto Gokudera

"Hayato" le digo dándole una mirada de advertencia a su guardián de la Tormenta Tsuna

"Bueno lo único que sabemos gracias a Byakuran es que ustedes son de otra dimensión y que básicamente todo es igual a esta solo que al revés" comento Tsuna recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tsumi "Me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que llegaron aquí?"

"Bueno básicamente fue así. . ."

…**..::::Flack Back::::…..**

**Los árboles se movían danzante mente al ritmo del aire, creando una pequeña melodía adherida a los cantos de los pájaros, así era de mañana de la familia Vongola en aquella mansión de paredes inmaculadamente blancas sostenida de pilares y ventanales por donde el sol iluminaba las habitaciones **

**Pero lo que más resaltaba en la belleza arquitectónica del lugar eran sus exóticos y extensos jardines donde una persona que no conoce el lugar podría perderse con facilidad pero nuestra historia no se centra en estos hermosos jardines si no en uno de los largos y extensos pasillos de la mansión en una habitación en particular la oficina de la Décima Vongola donde una joven de cabello castaño y ojos caramelo firmando unos documentos, con la vigilancia de su mano derecha para que la joven Vongola no escapara de sus responsabilidades**

"**!Listo termine¡" exclamo felizmente la joven de ojos acaramelados**

"**Muy bien Hime-sama "**

"**Ya puedo tomar un descanso ahora Hanabi "rogo la castaña con la esperanza de que le dijera que "si"**

"**Lo siento Hime-sama pero todavía hay muchos papeles que tiene que firmar, pero…"**

"**Pero?"**

"**Ahora mismo tiene una reunión"**

"**Adiós a mi última esperanza" pensó la joven jefa**

"**Con quien es la reunión esta vez Hanabi" pregunto Tsuni siendo arrastrada por su guardiana a su habitación para cambiar su ropa por una más presentable**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

**.**

**Una niña de cabello negro largo oscuro y ojos color esmeralda caminaba a un ritmo apresurado por los largos y extensos pasillos de la mansión buscando a cierta técnica de cabello rubio y ojos dorados adicta a las piruletas de nombre Serena pero no la encontraba por ningún lado**

"**¿Dónde estará?"**

"**Donde estará quien Liliana"**

**Liliana volteo al escuchar la mención de su nombre para encontrarse con una de las técnicas de la mansión y compañera de Serena una joven de cabello rojo y ojos negros cubiertos por un par de gafas**

"**Ah Sofía, buscaba a Serena ¿la has visto?**

"**mh… creo que sigue en su habitación"**

"**Oh es verdad, gracias" hiso una ligera reverencia de despedida para dirigirse hacia la habitación de la rubia **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000**

**Hanabi se dirigió hacia su habitación para darse un baño después de a haber finalmente convencido a su jefa de arreglarse para bajar para la reunión**

" **¡Ah~!" exclamo con alivio al salir del cuarto de baño "Me siento mucho mejor" murmuro secando su largo y húmedo cabello, después se puso algo sencillo** **una falda tableada color negro y una blusa de una manga color rojo cepillo su cabellera dejándolo suelto, se percate que el sol se encontraba a mitad de camino, volteo a ver el reloj de la cómoda "6:00 am…faltaba 30 minutos para que la reunión empezara " pensó **

"**qué más da, después de todo ellos nunca llegan a tiempo" no le prestó atención al tiempo y salió de la habitación dirección a la de su jefa en el camino todos los sirvientes de la mansión se le quedaron viendo y murmurando cosas inentendibles para ella no le resto atención y siguió caminando hasta toparse con cierta chica de cabello negro de gran sonrisa**

"**Que te paso en la cabeza Hanabi"**

"**Que quieres decir"**

"**A que tienes todo el cabello pintado de rosa, acaso es un nuevo estilo"**

" **A que te refie…Oh no" fue lo último que dijo antes de correr a su habitación se me en camino rápidamente al baño para verse en el espejo la guardiana de la Lluvia tenía razón todo su caballo estaba de color rosa, no recordaba haber hecho algo diferente a lo de siempre para que su cabello haya cambiado de color "Oh no" ya lo recordaba había usado el estúpido Champoo que la vaca estúpida le había regalado ya que el suyo se había acabado, buscó con desesperación el recipiente para verlo, efectivamente era un tinte para el cabello**

"**¡LILIANA!"grito con toda sus fuerzas la guardiana dela Tormenta**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**Liliana iba felizmente caminando por toda la mansión de repente escucho el grito dela guardiana de la Tormenta sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al parecer ya había encontrado su pequeño regalito, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y entro en la habitación frente a ella, era una habitación de color amarillo claro de un gran ventanal estaba repleto de cosas de electrónica y informática, pero no había rastro de la rubia estaba a punto de irse pero un objeto llamo su atención se acercó lentamente al objeto que estaba sobre la cómoda a un lado dela cama una bazuca de color rosa brillante y la cogió**

"**Parece que Serena ya la reparo, bien" **

**Salió de la habitación muy feliz tanto que había olvidado por completo el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en la habitación de la rubia, siguió caminando hasta que escucho un grito de una voz "muy" conocida acercándose donde estaba demasiado ****rápido **

"**LILIANA"**

**La joven tembló al escuchar la voz y abrió la primera puerta que encontró, esperando pacientemente a que Hanabi se fuera, Se volteo observando la habitación había una mesa grande con mucha 16 sillas en los costados con cuadros y 2 ventanas grandes cubiertas de dos cortinas de color rojo la reconoció como la sala de reuniones se asomó por la ventana para ver al guardiana de la Tormenta saliendo de la mansión**

"**Bien es mi oportunidad" pensó la guardiana del Rayo y salió de la habitación **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000**

**Sofía iba caminando tranquilamente por la mansión hasta la habitación de serena para preguntarle algunas cosas sobre su nuevo proyecto en el que estaban trabajando para encontrar a la mecánica buscando desesperadamente algo, desorganizando todo a su paso**

**Serene?**

"**Sofía ¿sabes si alguien entro a mi habitación?**

"**si, Liliana entro para decirte algo importante ¿Por qué?**

"**La bazuca de los 10 años no esta"**

"**Pero que tiene de malo que se la haya llevado?"**

"**es que no he terminado de arreglarla todavía está en fase de prueba"**

"**!Queeeeeeeeeeee¡ "**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 **

"**Inhala, exhala** **inhala, exhala" era lo que estaba repitiendo una y mil veces Hanabi para tratar de tranquilizarse para no asesinar a Liliana y dejar a su querida jefa sin su guardiana del Rayo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, claro después de haberse quitado el tinte del cabello que afortunadamente era lavable, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto a cierta peliblanco que iba corriendo a su dirección a una velocidad casi alarmante, causando que ambas cayeran al suelo**

"**Oh Gokudera estas bien?"**

"**Maldición ¿porque no miras por dónde vas?"**

"**Lo siento, es que voy retrasada en la reunión"**

"**De que estas hablan…¡la reunión¡"dijo levantándose rápidamente tomando de la mano a Risumi llevándola por los pasillos de la mansión rápidamente hasta la sala de reuniones afuera se podía escuchar gritos**

"**Wao no sabía que eras tan fuerte" dijo Risumi tocándose el brazo que fue jalado por la guardiana de la Tormenta**

**Ella no le respondió solo toco la puerta de la sala recibiendo un "adelante "del interior para luego entrar a la habitación, en el interior ya se encontraba Varia en la parte superior de la mesa de reuniones y Tsumi y sus guardianes en el otro lado de la mesa**

"**Oh Hanabi, Risumi que bueno que ya llegaron"**

"**Lo siento Hime-sama es que estaba atendiendo unos inconvenientes"**

"**yo había olvidado la reunión, lo siento"**

"**No importa, tomen asiento" **

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000**

"**Bien, eso es todo" dijo Tsumi juntando los papeles de su escritorio y guardándolo en el primer cajón "Pero, Alexandra" Tsumi la miró a los ojos "si se necesitan pruebas, no mates a los testigos" ella simplemente no respondió y frunció el ceño mirando a Tsumi**

"**Ala Boss no le gusta que le den órdenes" comentó Diana con su habitual voz monótona "sempai, va a correr sangre"**

"**Ushi shi shi "fue lo único que dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared**

"**Así de una vez Alexandra-sama se convierte en la Undécima y la reemplaza" susurró Liz más para ella que para los demás"¡hay que hacerlo!"**

"**¡Idiota!" gritó Hanabi sacando su arma "¡no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo al Hime!"**

"**vamos, vamos" Eiko trató de tranquilizar a su amiga "ella no lo decía en serio"**

"**Bueno, yo creo que si lo dice en serio, cariño" dijo Lyssandro**

"**¡Déjame Eiko!, ¡le romperé la cara!"**

"**Shi shi shi Vongola, controla a tu mascota o yo misma lo haré"**

"**Como dices "**

**Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy complicadas para Tsumi su guardiana de la Tormenta se estaba peleando con la de Varia, la guardiana de la Lluvia de Varia estaba teniendo una discusión con Eiko la cual no parecía importarle, Risumi se estaba escondiendo del guardián del Sol de Varia detrás de su guardián de la niebla el cual parecía muy temeroso de la situación, mientras que su otra guardiana de la Niebla parecía muy entretenida lanzándole…¿piñas? a la guardiana de la Niebla de Varia en la cabeza, Alexandra estaba en su silla con los ojos serrados ignorando toda la situación y a su lado estaba su guardiana del Rayo**

"**Jamás lograre tener una reunión normal con ellos" pensó Tsumi para luego suspirar**

"**Hey Hanabi no deberías dejar de comportarte como una niña ya estás muy vieja para eso" dijo Liliana interrumpiendo la pelea de Hanabi con Elizabeth**

"**Cállate vaca estúpida no es tu….AH ya recordé me las pagaras por lo de mi cabello" dijo empezando a perseguir a la pequeña guardiana del Rayo por toda la habitación Liliana al ver que casi la alcanzaba en un acto desesperado por detener ala guardiana de la tormenta lanzo su gradadas al aire, pero para la mala suerte de estas no cayeron hacia la guardiana de la tormenta sino que tomaron otra dirección….**

"**Ahora nada te salvara"**

"**Hanabi por favor deja a Liliana antes de" **

**¡POOOMMMMM!**

…**quiera usar la bazuca.**

**Demasiado tarde.**

**Ella realmente necesitaba confiscarle la bazuca de Liliana**

**Fin del Flack Back**

"A si fue como todo paso hasta que nos encontramos contigo" dijo Tsumi

"Ya veo"

"pero que torpes "dijo Gokudera dándoles una mirada de diversión

"No le hables así de nosotras" protesto Hanabi dándole una mirada asesina tratando de no perder la poca calma que a un le quedaba

"solo digo la verdad" contestó Gokudera y redirigió su mirada diez veces más fuerte.

"Retira lo dicho" exclamó Hanabi mostrando su dinamita.

Y con la tensión llegando a su punto de ruptura. Todos estaban listos para sacar sus armas y empezar una batalla nuevamente. Bueno, era natural teniendo en cuenta el hecho que algunas de ellos tenían asuntos pendientes que atender.

.-

¡SLAM!

-.

"Es suficiente. Es hora de cenar. Una hora donde todos pasamos un buen rato con la familia. No intentando matarse constantemente unos a otros "hablaron Tsuna y Tsumi, golpeando sus puños sobre la mesa nuevamente. Después habló en un tono más suave" ¿Por qué no podemos llevarnos bien? Después de todo Somos una familia"

"Sí, claro. Intenta decirles eso a ellos "hablo Gokudera

"Lo siento Hime-sama pero dudo que cualquiera de nosotros podamos permanecer juntos a menos de cien metros sin intentar destruir y/o matar algo" dijo Hanabi

Tsumi iba a decir algo al respecto pero Tsuna la interrumpió

"tienes razón" dijo ganándose las miradas de confusión de todos

"pero Tsu…"

"No Tsumi ella tiene razón, por eso el tiempo que ustedes estén aquí cada uno de mis guardianes se encargara de cuidar a su contraparte, mientras buscamos una solución para regresarlas a su dimensión" dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba del brazo a una muy confundida Tsumi hasta la salida de la habitacion" Ah casi lo olvido lleven cada uno a las chicas a alguna habitación libre de la mansión, Mukuro tu tendras que cuidar de Hikaru tambien hasta que Chormeregrese de su mision con Haru de Francia, pasado mañana yo llevare Tsumi a su habitacion " fue lo último que dijo antes de salir pero antes de salir

"Tsuna porque hiciste eso" dijo Tsumi una vez afuera de la habitacion

"no te preocupes"

"Pero"

"confía en mi o en este caso en ti "ambos se rieron un poco

"Vale" contesto no muy segura pero de lo que si estaba segura era que iban a pasar por muchas cosas "espero que sean buenas" se dijo así misma

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**Hola chicos , aprovecho hoy para presentarme mi nombre es Diana y soy la editora de ángel-chan me disculpo por ella si tardo en subir el capítulo es solo que ella sufrió un muy grave resfriado y a estado en cama esta semana pero ya está más recuperada pero en fin aquí unas aclaraciones de la Historia :**

**Xanxus contraparte Alexandra **

**Squalo contraparte Marianna **

**Belphegor contraparte** **Elizabeth **

**Lussuria contraparte** **Lyssandro**

**Fran contraparte Diana**

**Levi contraparte Liz**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado no olviden dejar sus comentarios para que ángel actualice mucho más rápido! Cualquier duda pregunten**

**Sayo~ **


End file.
